1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the backlight unit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit capable of reducing noise produced by an inverter, and an LCD apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As modern society becomes a more information-oriented society, an LCD apparatus, which is only one kind of display apparatus, becomes more important. A cathode ray tube (CRT), which had been mostly widely used, has merits such as high performance and low cost, but demerits such as large size and high power consumption. On the other hand, the LCD apparatus has demerits of high cost, but merits such as a small size, light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, and the like. Therefore, the LCD apparatus has replaced the CRT.
The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit providing the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel displays an image by controlling transmittance of light provided by the backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a lamp and an inverter driving the lamp.
The lamp may be arranged at a side of a light guide plate disposed behind the LCD panel in order to provide the LCD panel with light. Alternatively, the lamp may be disposed under the LCD panel to directly provide the LCD panel with light. More specifically, in the case of an LCD panel with a large size screen, a plurality of lamps is disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
When the number of lamps increases, the power consumption also increases. In addition, motion blur may be generated when displaying a motion picture on an LCD panel.
A scanning method may be employed to sequentially drive a plurality of lamps, however, when the plurality of lamps is sequentially driven, luminance of the LCD panel is lowered due to a reduction of tube currents.
When the amount of currents increase, noise may be generated by the inverter at a time when light turns off.